Auditions for A New Pop Group
by TVXQ GF JooNgiE
Summary: The Seigaku regulars had already entered the building to start the audition but before audition starts, they met familiar faces especially those guys from their rival schools. Pls. read and review!
1. The flyer that convinces

**Auditions for a new male pop group**

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis! Just the plot!

* * *

Sidus SM Entertainment is desperate to introduce a new male pop group in the public. They already assumed that the group will conquer not just Japan but also around Asia. But the problem is, they needed members for the group. They have other trainees with them but they are not fitted for the stats of the group. Sidus SM Entertainment decides to look for members by having an audition all over Japan.

"For those aspiring stars there, have an audition here at Sidus SM Entertainment!"

Momo read what the flyer had detailed. He was outside Seigaku's gate when it flew unto his face. He was sort of delighted to join the said audition. Sparks gleamed on his eyes and he was burning like a fire. He couldn't wait for the audition dates.

_It is my chance to be known all over the world! I will be liked by many and many girls will rush to me just to sign an autograph to a good-looking star like me!_

He was really desperate to join the auditions.

"I will practice my singing and dancing so that I will be chosen!" He shouted all over the place and pointed the sky, seeing the morning star twinkle. "I will keep this to my teammates so that they will be surprised when they saw me on TV."

He laughed evilly because of his plans and students who were entering the school were all staring at him because he was laughing like crazy.

"Is he crazy?" whispered one student to her friend.

"I think so." Her friend responded and let out a shrug, "Let's go before the school closes the gate."

"Okay."

The students who were all staring at the guffawing Momo noticed that the school's gate was going to be closed and locked. They rushed inside the school leaving Momo almost crazy because of his annoying guffaw.

Momo noticed that the students around him were already gone and the place were he was standing was already deserted.

"Where are they?" He was looking for his future fans when he found that the school gate was already closed and the worst of it, it was locked.

"What?!" His jaw dropped. "What am I going to do?!"

Momo was thinking a way how to enter the school without using the gate. If he will cut his classes, his mom would kill him and he'll be grounded from playing tennis.

He thought of jumping over the wall. It would bring pain to his butt but it can make him enter the school to prevent himself being grounded by his mom. And that's what he exactly did. He fell to the ground, hurting his butt. He rubbed it carefully so that it somehow eases the pain and then, stood straightly and brushed the dirt off his uniform. But his pain didn't fade away because he was caught by a teacher climbing through the wall to get into the school.

"God, help me." Momo mumbled to himself and scratched his head. He was now in trouble.

The teacher approached him and asked for his ID. Momo quickly shoved his hand into his pockets to pick his ID but all he found was his wallet and Sidus SM Entertainment's flyer.

_OMG! Where's my ID???_

Momo was really into a big trouble that can ruin his life.

"Hey kid, where's your ID?" asked the desperate teacher. He was scary.

"I-I don't have my ID." Momo stuttered as he was shuddering and thinking this can be the end of his Tennis career. Ryuzaki-sensei advised the regulars not to get late to school or forget his own ID or else. _I'm going to die._

"You're going to school without your Identification?" The teacher hit Momo's head with a fan giving him a big lump on his head. 'It's better for you not to go to school than forgetting your ID."

"I'm sorry." Momo apologized as he was clutching his head.

"I'll take you somewhere." The teacher grabbed his collar and dragged him into the principal's office.

When they had reached the principal's office, the teacher accompanied him to a seat beside the principal's table. Momo sat there without any regrets and accepted his sin of being late to school and sneaking in. It's all because of the damned flyer that lost his track of not being late.

He turned his head to the principal and he was terrified to see a nice one than what he had expected to face a scary principal. People entered the room and shut the door close. Momo turned his head to them. Now, he's altogether horrified to see an angry Ryuzaki-sensei, an irritated adviser of his and a stoic face of Tezuka.

_I'm dead…_

"Sit down." ordered the kind principal. "Let's talk about this matter in a calm way."

Yes, in a calm way but Ryuzaki-sensei is about to fume. Momo didn't follow any of her rules.

"Okay, why are you late Mr.?" asked the ever calm principal and he didn't know Momo's name so he cut his sentence.

"I'm Takeshi Momoshiro."

"So, Mr. Momoshiro please explain us why you are late."

Momo didn't answer. He was thinking of what to explain because he didn't want them to know his secret plans about joining Sidus SM Entertainment.

"Momo!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted at him to force him to give out his answer.

Momo sat straight upon hearing that and was terrified because he can hear Ryuzaki-sensei's angry mumble.

"I-I saved a dog from being drowned. That's it!" Momo lied to them and he was forced to tell a lie so that they will never ever know his plan. "And about the ID, I lost it when I rescued the drowning dog."

"Okay kid, that's bravery, but if you saved a dog from drowning, why is your uniform dry?"

"I brought another uniform in case of this." He lied again.

"Let's drop your detention." The principal forgave Momo and looked at the other people inside the office. "I dismiss this."

"Really?" Momo jumped from his seat delightfully not knowing that it made the flyer drop from his pocket. "Thanks!"

'Momoshiro-kun, I want to talk to you outside." Ryuzaki-sensei reminded him as she was clutching her fists. She walked outside and Momo followed her. Now, he was not yet rescued from this nightmare. Momo's homeroom adviser also left the office. Tezuka bowed at the principal telling thank you and goodbye. He was about to leave when he found a piece of paper under the chair where Momo sat. He picked it up to keep the cleanliness of the office. He was going to throw it when he knew it was a flyer from Sidus SM Entertaintment regarding those youngsters who want to audition.

"For those aspiring stars there, have an audition here at Sidus SM Entertainment." He read it quietly and this made him ponder why Momo would hold a flyer like that. He decided to fold and shoved it into his pocket.

"Why hasn't Momo-chan-senpai showed up?" Ryoma wondered as he was taking a sip on his ever-loved drink, Ponta.

"You're right. He's not yet here." Horio also noticed that.

All of the regulars were already at the Tennis courts except for Momo. No one knew where he was except for their buchou who really knew what happened to Momo. Everyone doesn't have any clue why Momo was not there and they were talking all about it.

"Where do you think Momo is?" Eiji asked Oishi while they were having an unofficial match. He returned the ball using his Kikumaru beam that Oishi didn't return because of its speed. Eiji was worried about his kouhai.

"15-0!" shouted the umpire.

"I don't know but I'm very worried about him." Oishi replied and gripped his racket.

"Don't worry about it." A voice entered into the courts. It was Ryuzaki-sensei and Tezuka was behind her. The regulars assembled in front of Ryuzaki-sensei while the other trainees were behind them. "Momo is all right. I just gave him a one-week punishment for being late and losing his ID."

"Poor Momo." Fuji sighed as he heard the news.

"Don't let it happen to all of you." Tezuka reminded his men. "You know already what will be going to happen."

"Continue your practice." Ryuzaki-sensei ordered them and walked off together with Tezuka.

"Are you going to miss him, Kaidoh?" Inui asked Kaidoh an annoying question.

"No I'm not!" Kaidoh shouted at him and walked off.

Tezuka was sitting in bench. He was examining the members how they practice. He put out a handkerchief from his pocket causing the folded flyer to fly away.

"Hoi, hoi!" Eiji was about to lob the ball that Oishi returned when the flyer flew into his face, missing the shot. The unfolded flyer covered his face and he immediately grabbed it.

"For those aspiring stars there, have an audition here at Sidus SM Entertainment!" Eiji read it aloud and Oishi was curious about that so he approached Eiji to read the details.

"What's that?" he asked eagerly.

"An audition for members for the new pop group Sidus SM Entertainment will introduce to the public."

"Ah…"

_What if I join this audition? I have the guts!_ Eiji flashed out a happy grin. He will surely join the audition same with Oishi but they didn't inform this to each other.

After the practice, regulars walked in separate ways. Eiji decided to stop over an ice cream shop for a strawberry ice cream. He was the one holding the flyer. After buying the ice cream, a stranger bumped into him and dashed fast. He didn't even bother to apologize to the boy who was eating ice cream. The ice cream was dumped into Eiji's head causing him to chase the guy who did that.

"Hoi! Hoi!" Eiji was chasing the guy. He didn't notice that the flyer flew away somewhere. Again, another adventure for the audition flyer.

Sengoku was happily strolling along the busy streets of Tokyo when he stepped on something. He paused from walking and picked up the paper he had stepped on.

"What's this?" It's the flyer again. The same flyer which convinced Momo, Eiji and Oishi to join.

"For those aspiring stars there, have an audition here at Sidus SM Entertainment!"

The flyer had urged another youngster to join the audition.

"Lucky! I will join! Finally, my dreams will come true! Many girls will be my fans and they will love me!!" Sengoku yelled in full determination and he raised his arms causing the flyer, again flew for another adventure.

The flyer had flown into a red car. It was already crumpled. The female driver found it beside her. She held it and started reading it.

"I will convince Syusuke to join." She smirked and continued her driving. She was Fuji's older sister, Yumiko. She noticed a familiar person walking along the street and stopped right in front of him.

"Syusuke, hop in." she opened the car window.

Fuji found his sister and agreed with her so he jumped into the car. On the way home, Yumiko gave him the flyer she found.

'Read that."

"What's this?" Fuji took the flyer from his sister's hand.

"Just read."

'Okay." Fuji turned his attention to the flyer he was holding.

"For those aspiring stars there, have an audition here at Sidus SM Entertainment."

He read it and knew what his sister meant.

"You want me to join this?"

"Yes, I promise it will bring you fame. That's according to my cards."

"But-."

"No buts. Please do it for me. It will bring you a lot of fortune."

"Okay. I'll try my best."

"Audition date will be two days from now. So better get ready."

"How'd you know that? It's not given in this flyer."

"Remember, I can predict the future."

"So what will happen to me in this audition?"

"Aa." Yumiko refused to say but she already know it.

Later on, they reached home. Yumiko had parked her car in the garage and Fuji went straight to his room to rest. He flopped himself to his bed and switched on the television using the remote beside his bed. The TV flashed an advertisement about Sidus SM Entertainment. Fuji decided to set his eyes on the advertisement for more information.

Sengoku turned on the TV as soon as he got home; he was surprised to see an advertisement about Sidus SM Entertainment's auditions for male youngsters. He listed the details and he was already preparing for the upcoming auditions.

"Lucky! I will be lucky if I join this! Audition date will be two days from now so better get prepared."

"WHAT??!!!" Eiji yelled in their house finding out that the flyer was not in his pocket anymore. "I lost the flyer!"

"What flyer?" his sister asked.

"The flyer is the key for fame! It's a flyer for Sidus SM Entertainment's audition for members for a new pop group!" Eiji was about to cry that time but his sister made him not to continue his sob.

"Don't worry; I listed the details when I saw it on TV. I know you will try to join." Eiji's sister gave the notepad where she wrote the full details.

"Thank you Onesan!" He rushed to his sister and gave her a bear hug.

"Don't mention it." His sister just grinned.

Oishi had just finished feeding his fish when he heard Sidus SM Entertainment's advertisement on TV. He quickly dashed to the TV to know the details. Same with the other Seigaku regulars except Tezuka who saw it on TV. They wrote the details and it convinced them to try their luck in such audition.

Momo was trapped in his room. He was given a detention by his mom because of what he did badly in school; getting late, forgetting his ID and lying. Like Ryuzaki-sensei had given to him as punishment, he was also entitled to one-week grounded punishment.

"This is my destiny." Momo moaned as he was sunk into his bed. He had nothing to do but to watch TV. He turned it on and saw the advertisement like the others do.

"What? Audition date will be two days from now?!" Momo whined as he had quickly emerged from his bed. "But I'm One week grounded! What am I going to do?? Think Momo think!"

After those pains, he already had a plan how to get to the audition without his mom's knowledge. He then, flashed a big grin.


	2. Audition Day

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! Just the plot!

**Audition Day**

_biruno suki made kiju kare juni saite ita namo nai hana  
koto shimo kise chuga me gutte wa shiroi yuki mai oriru  
ichuma demo sorao miage chujuke teta  
yureru komo rebi sagashiteta  
te o nobasu hodo sechuna kute  
hurueru yumeo chuchumu yoni yasashii kajega hukinu keru  
umareta wake sae wa kara juni jawamekini umoreteru  
konomama kareyuku sada metado shiri nagara mo shinji teta  
dareka garyute o sotto sashinobeta  
ahureru namida ko boreru hodoni kagayaku asuga matteiru  
akirame nagara ikiteru yorimo shinjiru kotode chuku wareru  
umareta kiseki hokore ruyoni donna kakodemo dakishimeru   
kumono sukimaga hirogaruyoni kokoro no mayoi hareteyuku  
yureru ko morebi sagashiteta  
te o nobasu hodo sechu nakute  
hurueru yumeo chuchumu yoni yasashii kajega huki nukeru Yeah_

"Hey! What's that noise?!" Momoshiro's mom whined angrily because of the loud noise Momo was making inside his room.

Though he was locked up inside his four-sided room, he still managed to entertain himself by practicing the song he was going to sing in the audition tomorrow. Despite of his mom kept on complaining, he will still sing his practice song. In fact, he really had a good voice, perfect for live performances. He already prepared himself for tomorrow. The clothes he will going to wear, his performance, his song, his dance and even a way of sneaking out to reach for the auditions.

Later on, he finished practicing his song and decided to take a rest. He cleared and touched his throat. It was kind of achy but he just eased the pain. He had to do it all just for him being casted in Sidus SM Entertainment's new pop group. He turned off the lights and flopped into his bed because he was really tired of practicing his song.

_I better go to sleep early so that I can go there earlier. Early birds always catch the early worms…_

He snickered and fell himself asleep.

The following day, it's the most awaited coming of Sidus SM Entertainment's Audition for male youngsters. Momo was already dressed up in his finest clothes and before sneaking out, he looked himself at the mirror.

"You can do it Momo!" he pointed his self at the mirror and he was really determined to join the auditions. After he repressed a sigh, he heard footsteps coming towards his room so he rushed to the window and jumped over it to get out of the house. He hurt his butt again after the jump from his room upstairs to the garden. He stood from his fall and brushed off dirt in his fine clothes.

"Takeshi!"

He can hear his mom's call from his room and quickly stepped out of the house, riding on his bike on the way to the audition venue. He was sure that he left everything fine. He placed a big pillow about his size in his bed and tucked a blanket on it so that his mom will think that he's still asleep. Also, he left a note hanging on his door saying:

Mom,

I'm sick and I can't rise from bed. Everything will be fine so you can leave me alone here. I will only be a bother to you so don't worry about me. That's all.

Takeshi

Mrs. Momoshiro sniffled as she read the concerned letter of her sick son but she didn't know that her son was really fine and out there in the auditions.

Momo had finally arrived in Sidus SM Entertainment's building. He parked his bike nearby and noticed that many youngsters were already waiting for the doors to open for the most awaited auditions. As he expected he wasn't late. He rushed to the swamp of aspiring boys and fell in line.

"My senpais will be proud if they saw me on TV." He snickered and looked around, finding boys about his age forcing themselves to enter the building. "Those guys will never beat me."

He examined the whole place and got shocked when he saw a familiar face.

"Except for one." He continued his sentence. He can't believe that this person will also try his luck in the audition like him. "Eiji-senpai!"

"Hoi." Eiji was looking for the guy who just called his name. His voice was sort of familiar to him, thus recognizing who owns that voice. He shifted his look to the right and found a waving Momo running towards him. "You're also here!"

He flashed a grin being glad that his kouhai will also join the audition.

"What are you doing here?" Momo asked him an annoying question.

"Me?" Eiji gaped as he pointed himself. "I'm going to audition just like you."

"My plans had turned bad!" Momo grumbled.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Momo waved a hand dismissively and flashed a smile on his face.

"Oh, let's enter the building together."

"Eiji-senpai, what's your audition piece?"

"Me? I'm going to sing Utada Hikaru's First love!" He informed his kouhai exultantly, punching his fist on the air. "How about you?"

"Se7en's Hikari."

"That's a good song!"

"That's one of my favorite songs." Oishi piped up making the two surprised.

"Nya! Oishi, you'll also join!" Eiji jumped and hugged his friend warmly. He was happy to see his partner also going to the audition except for Momo.

_OMG! Another One! _Momo slapped his forehead and shook his head in discontent because his plans had turned bad.

Suddenly, a red car stopped in front of them. Fuji stepped out of the car and bade goodbye to his sister.

"Good luck Syusuke." She reminded him and drove away.

"Hi guys." Fuji was glad to see his friends also going to the auditions.

"Oh, you're also joining the auditions." Oishi said as he tapped Fuji's shoulder. "Nice clothes."

"Thank you. My sister forced me to join here."

"Really? Me, I just decided to try my luck here."

"How about you Eiji?" Fuji switched conversation to Eiji.

"Well, just like Oishi. I didn't really expect that you'll also join."

'And you Momo?" Fuji shifted his look to Momo and found him kneeling to death. "What's with you?"

"Nothing." Momo returned being normal and faced his senpai happily.

As minutes passed by, Kawamura, Inui and Kaidoh also joined them. They were also there to join the auditions.

There was an evil gleam on Inui's eyes and he showed them his newly discovered Inui drink.

"I will let the judges to taste my new creation, Inui Hyper super duper remix juice." Inui even convinced them to try out his drink but they refused even Fuji.

"That would be great but I'll let the judges taste that first." Fuji asserted as he gazed at the purple-colored drink that Inui was holding.

"No, were fine." Oishi and the others trembled as they had first caught a glimpse of his new Inui juice. "Besides that, it would be a bad idea if the judges will drink that."

"Oh thanks, I finally made it." Ryoma was catching his breath. His hands were on his knees. He finally reached the audition place after all the long runs and lines he got through. He woke up almost late and quickly rushed to the audition place before the door closes. "Good, the door isn't still open for audition."

"Ryoma?!" Everyone turned their heads to him seemed surprised to see him in the audition.

"What?" Ryoma gaped, looking at every Seigaku regular who was also joining the audition.

"We'd never thought that you'll also join."

"Mada mada dane."

"The Audition doors will about to open within 30 minutes." Announced over the speakers outside Sidus SM Entertainment's building.

"Let's go together." Oishi reminded everyone being their fuku-buchou.

"One more person, Seigaku regulars will be completed." Eiji noticed that if that person arrives, Seigaku regulars will be completed.

"Do you think he'll join?" Fuji asked him showing his dazzling blue eyes.

"Probability that he will join the audition is: 10." Inui recorded in his data notebook.

"How are you guys?" A familiar voice came out from their backs.

Fuji, Eiji, Oishi, Ryoma, Momo, Kawamura, Kaidoh and Inui quivered simultaneously and turned their heads slowly. They screamed when they saw him standing in front of them. They really didn't expect that he will come and join the auditions. Being the stoic captain of Seigaku, it's really unbelievable that he'll join such audition.

"What's into you?" Tezuka wondered as he stared at the frozen faces of his co-members. His face was still expressionless.

"No-nothing." Ryoma stammered.

"What are you doing here buchou?" Eiji asked happily and grinned.

"My mom was the one who put me into this audition." Tezuka replied seriously and pointed a waving lady beside the tree near the building. "She's over there."

"Oh. So what's your audition piece?" Fuji asked him. He was already teasing him.

"I'm going to sing 東方神起's song, One."

"Wow, that's a great song."

A video camera interrupted their conversation. The Seigaku regulars waved their hand on it well, except for Tezuka. The camera was for a TV show that will feature the ongoing auditions at Sidus SM Entertainment. A female reporter was also at the location, interviewing some hopefuls that will join the auditions.

The Seigaku regulars got surprised when the reporter was interviewing a very familiar face to them.

"Horio-kun?!?!"

"Well after my two years experience of playing tennis, I had already decided to join auditions like this trying out my luck. I'm studying at Seishun Gakuen." Horio replied the reporter had asked him. The reporter was already tired of him saying "two years of tennis experience" also the cameraman so they left him babbling.

Horio noticed that the reporter and the cameraman were already gone and he just gave out an exasperated sigh.

"Poor Horio-kun." Momo snickered and Eiji joined him in his laughing galore.

"Fhss…" Kaidoh hissed and Momo thought that he was insulting him.

"Hey Mamushi! Why did you just react like that?" Momo fumed and gripped Kaidoh's collar.

"You don't care!"

Oishi was trying to calm them both so that no injuries will appear before the audition starts.

"Here they go again…" Ryoma shrugged.

The reporter was interviewing a yet, another familiar face to them.

"So, Mr. Atobe why did decide to join the auditions despite of your family being one of the biggest stockholders of S.SM Entertainment?"

"Well, I'm just trying to test my charms in this audition." Atobe smirked after saying his answer. "Isn't it, Kabaji?"

"Yes." Kabaji, his huge servant replied.

The Seigaku regulars looked at them as Atobe was being interviewed.

"He will join this audition?" Tezuka gave him a serious look.

"He's with that huge guy again." Eiji said.

After seeing Atobe, many guys from their rival schools had also arrived to join the audition. Even they're away from Tokyo, they still managed to get into the famous audition.

Momo clutched his head because his plan turned out worst. He didn't expect that they'll also join the audition.

"As expected, many aspiring male youngsters were here to join this audition. Even they're from far-away places, they still did their best to get here to join SSM Entertainment's audition. From these thousands of boys, some of them will be chosen, some are not. But we all know that they'll do their best to pass the tastes of judges and let their fame begins here! SSM Entertainment is going to open doors for aspiring stars!"

The newscaster had reported that was broadcasted all over Japan.

The doors got open and youngsters were getting through it. The Seigaku regulars also joined them.

**AN: **Thanks for the review guys! See you and next chapter! And guess who will gain the five slots for the new pop group!


	3. Seeing Familiar Faces in the Audition

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis! Just the Plot!

**Seeing familiar faces in the Audition**

The Seigaku regulars had entered the building already. All of them except for Tezuka were amazed on the place's appearance. It was really clean and many posters of Sidus SM Entertainment stars/singers were scattered all over the place.

Stars flashed on Momo and Eiji's eyes as they imagined themselves being part of Sidus SM Entertainment's stars. Their amusement rose when the famous boy band SAMUI arrived in the building. They will serve as the judges for the audition.

"Whoa! I like here!!!!" Eiji jumped delightfully.

Another pop group had entered the building and it was C.O.L.D., Eiji's favorite group. Eiji was going to meet his idols when Tezuka ordered him to stop. He repressed a sigh and just kept quiet.

An employee was assigning numbers to the boys who were going to audition. The employee approached the excited Seigaku regulars and gave them 9 cards representing the numbers. They decided to give the first card to Tezuka because he's the captain and the second to Oishi.

When Kawamura had received the card, he was kinda disappointed because he got the number 059.

"I guess there are many boys in this audition. We just have to wait for our numbers to be called." He said patiently.

"I guess you're right, Taka-san." Fuji patted his back. He attached his number card in front of his shirt and smiled, showing his cerulean blue eyes. "And don't be disappointed. We're lucky to achieve numbers lower than 100 while the others get 100 above or even 500 above."

Atobe was at the lobby, sitting on the comfortable sofa together with Kabaji and his teammates.

"Ore-sama, you're so lucky. You got 001." Ohtori remarked.

"Well, just because my family is one of the biggest stockholders in this company so they gave me the first number." Atobe smirked and crossed his arms. "Right, Kabaji?"

"Yes." Kabaji replied to his master and he was standing behind Atobe.

Atobe found familiar faces to him. They were the Seigaku regulars.

"Well, look who's here." He stood from his seat and approached the wandering Seigaku regulars. "How are you?"

"Atobe." Tezuka's gave him a serious look.

"So you're going to audition too?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Maybe."

The other regulars behind Tezuka's back stared on Atobe's card number. They were envious of Atobe, being the first to go to the audition room.

"Why do you think he got the first number?" Oishi whispered to his teammates.

"It's because he's one of the biggest stockholders of this company." Fuji muttered, replying to Oishi's question.

"He said that while he was interviewed by the reporter." Kawamura said in a soft voice.

"Nya he's so lucky." Eiji frowned upon hearing that but he will do his best to pass the audition.

After Tezuka and Atobe had their conversation, the boys who were going to audition were called by the voice over the speaker. He asked them to fall in line and the first one to audition will going to enter the room.

"I guess its time for me to go now. See you." Atobe waved his hand and called Kabaji and his teammates.

"Let's go." Tezuka ordered his teammates and they walked off to the line. They fell in the long queue to wait for their numbers to be called.

They all together sat at the waiting bench and tried to entertain themselves while waiting.

Fuji stood from waiting and decided to take a stroll around the building but his he changed his decision because a familiar guy approached his back and tapped his shoulder.

"Syusuke-chan."

Fuji whirled around to know who is it. He smiled upon seeing that friend.

"Kojirou, you're here?" He was glad to see Saeki but he wondered why'd he reached Tokyo from Chiba and landed at the very building of Sidus SM Entertainment Co., Ltd.

"Yes, all the way from Chiba, just to try this awesome audition." Saeki explained and like Fuji, he was happy to meet his old friend. "I've even brought some teammates with me. They will also try at the audition."

Saeki pointed those guys behind him. They were all from Rokkaku Chuu. They were Rokkaku's buchou, Aoi, Amane, Kurobane, Itsuki and Kisarazu Ryou.

"Hey! You're from Seigaku right?!" The ever lively Aoi greeted Fuji happily. "I'm also joining the auditions! Wow! This is a great building!"

Saeki and Fuji watched the talkative Aoi as he was babbling about the building's structure.

Aoi found the other Seigaku regulars at Fuji's back and waved his energetic hand at them.

"What's your number?" Fuji asked Saeki.

"Its 117." Saeki found Fuji's number and began to frown. "How lucky, you got 053."

"Thanks."

"By the way, we have to go. We have to line to the number before Aoi's number."

"Okay. Good luck to your audition."

"You too." Saeki waved his hand at his friend. He hauled the talkative Aoi's arm to stop him from talking with other boys who will also try the audition. He and his teammates went off to fall on their line.

Fuji repressed a sigh and returned to his seat to join the regulars. Ryoma stood from his seat and started walking away.

"Hey Ryoma!" Momo called him before he went off. Ryoma paused walking and listened to whatever Momo will say. "You brat, where are you going?"

"I'm going to buy a drink." Ryoma continued walking. He was searching for a vending machine to buy Ponta. He finally found one and approached it. He picked a coin from his pocket and he was about to drop it in the coin slot but another hand interrupted him. Ryoma glared at that person at the same time he was shocked to see Shinji Ibu also buying a drink in the vending machine where he was and in the audition where he was going to try his luck.

"Ibu."

"Echizen."

They stared at each other. There was something going to happen if it continues so Kamio piped up between them.

"Shinji! Let's go!"

"You're going to audition too?" Shinji asked Ryoma.

"Isn't it obvious?" Ryoma replied curtly.

"Echizen, did you come here alone?"

"I'm with my senpais."

Kamio was making himself heard but in vain. Ryoma and Ibu were still having a serious talk.

"Where's Tachibana?" Ryoma changed the topic.

"He was just wandering around this place."

"And where's Ann?" Ryoma shifted his look to Kamio.

"She's with her bro." Kamio replied and looked at Ibu. "Let's go."

"Okay. See you Echizen." Ibu reminded Echizen and walked off with Kamio.

"Mada mada dane." Ryoma dropped his coin at the vending machine's coin slot. His precious Ponta popped out and he grabbed it for a drink. He returned to the place where his senpais were waiting.

* * *

Sengoku together with his kouhai, Touji Muromachi was walking around the building to wait for his number to be called. Their numbers were quite near from Seigaku regulars' numbers .They will both perform a dance number together for their audition.

"Senpai, do you think I'm going to fail in this audition?" Touji asked worriedly and he was nervous about his upcoming performance in front of the judges.

"Don't worry. I'm Lucky! I mean we are lucky!" Sengoku said to his kouhai to erase his nervousness.

While walking around, Sengoku found the Seigaku regulars sitting in a bench. He and Touji approached them.

"So, you're also here to join the audition?" He folded his arms and looked at every regular sitting on the bench.

"Sengoku?" Momo quickly stood from his seat, shocked as he saw the player he defeated before.

"By the way, they're many girls here. I really like here."

"Do your other teammates join the audition too?" Oishi asked him.

"Nope." Sengoku shook his head and pointed Touji who was behind him. "Me and my kouhai only. I convinced the others but they're not interested."

"Good luck to you."

"Don't say that. I'm already lucky. It should be Good luck to you."

"Okay. See you."

"Bye." Sengoku and Touji walked off.

Momo slowly returned to his seat and sighed.

"They're too many familiar faces here especially those from our rival schools." He muttered and gave out a sigh.

"Fsshhh…" Kaidoh heard it furtively.

Another familiar faces began approaching the waiting Seigaku regulars. They're the guys from St. Rudolph Gakuen.

"Fuji Syusuke, its so nice to see you here." Mizuki twisted his bangs that cover his forehead. "Also the Seigaku regulars, trying out in this audition."

"Ah," Fuji recognized him but didn't remember his name. "Nice to see you too, ah… what's your name again?"

Mizuki trembled irritatedly because his rival didn't even remember his name. He was losing his patience.

"I think you are Miki. No! I think its Miyuki no its not…"

"Its Mizuki! Hajime Mizuki, you idiot!" Mizuki shouted at the calm Fuji.

"I'm sorry." Fuji apologized at the player he crushed before. He looked behind Mizuki and he was glad to found his younger brother, Yuuta. "How are you Yuuta? Mom misses you a lot."

"Aniki, you're also here!" Yuuta was not happy seeing his onii-chan also trying out in the audition.

"Yuuta-kun, he's your brother, dane?" Yanagisawa entered the conversation. "He's going to audition too, dane?"

"Shut up!" Yuuta shouted at him to shut his mouth.

"So, you're going to audition too." Fuji said to his brother.

"Yes." Yuuta blushed heavily. "And you, you want me to become your rival again so you join here?"

"No. I didn't expect that you'll be going here. One-san was the one who convinced me."

"Ah…"

"Hoi, Mizuki! Where's Akazawa, Kaneda and Nomura?!" Eiji asked Mizuki.

"They were here but they disappeared. Don't know where they are." Mizuki replied.

"Hey, Asutshi Kisarazu." Momo caught Kisarazu's attention. "I saw your twin brother here."

"He said that to me that he will also join this audition." Kisarazu replied.

"Better get going." Mizuki bade goodbye to the Seigaku regulars and his teammates followed him.

After St. Rudolph player had gone, another familiar faces showed up. They passed the Sigaku regulars but Kaidoh noticed Wakato.

"Its Wakato from Jyousei Shounan." He informed the other regulars. "Fshhh…"

"Oh, the guys from Jyousei shounan! I'm wondering why Hanamura-sensei was not with them." Oishi looked at the passing Jyousei Shounan regulars. He saw Kajimoto who was leading his teammates. Trailing Kajimoto were the Tanaka twins, Wakato and Shinjou. "Hey, guys from Jyousei Shounan!"

Kajimoto heard Oishi's call and stopped walking causing his teammates to bump into his back.

"Ouch!" The Tanaka twins complained of pain after bumping into Kajimoto's back.

"Buchou, why did you stop and cause all this pains to your teammates?" Wakato whined as he was patting his head.

Kajimoto whirled around to see if his teammates were okay and some of the Seigaku regulars snickered at the Jyousei Shounan regulars.

"I stopped because someone called the name of our school." Kajimoto explained to his teammates.

Shinjou looked around to see the one who called their school's name, caused Kajimoto to stop from walking that made them bump him. He was satisfied to see a waving Oishi at them.

"He's the one who called us." Shinjou pointed the waving Oishi.

"Ah, Oishi from Seigaku." Kajimoto said. "Hello."

"You're going to audition too?" Oishi asked and he was still on his seat.

"Yes." Kajimoto nodded. "Nice to see you here. We have to go."

"Okay, Good luck."

"You too."

The guys from Jyousei Shounan walked off.

"Another rival school. I bet Rikkai dai is the next school we're going to see here." Oishi repressed a sigh after saying his doubt.

"Maybe." Tezuka listened to him and his face was still expressionless.

Oishi's doubt came true; the Rikkai Dai regulars were passing by. Yukimura was in a wheelchair being pulled by Sanada. The other boy were shocked a boy in a wheelchair who was going to audition. They were gossips but Yukimura didn't mind them His plan was to audition without his wheelchair because the judges might disqualify him. Yukimura noticed the Seigaku regulars.

"Sanada, stop pushing the wheelchair, let's greet the Seigaku regulars." Yukimura ordered Sanada and Rikkai Dai's fuku-buchou followed him. Sanada pushed Yukimura approaching the Seigaku regulars.

"How are you, Tezuka and your teammates?" Yukimura asked Tezuka.

"We're fine, how about you?"

"My body's okay now so I joined this audition."

Sanada glared at Tezuka who was having a conversation with Yukimura. He thinks of Tezuka as his rival in Tennis also in this audition. He frowned and just listened at Yukimura's conversation with Tezuka.

"Renji." Inui was glad to see his best friend.

"Sadaharu, you are also here." Renji tapped his friend's shoulder.

"Probability of us going to be accepted in this audition: 89" Inui and Renji predicted. After saying their probability simultaneously, they laughed together.

Eiji, Ryoma, Momo, Oishi, Fuji and Kawamura were surprised to see Inui laughing with his friend.

Marui was eating his strawberry cake and Jackal was shaving his head. Those were their routine before playing tennis and they applied it in the auditions.

"I'm already full." Marui said after gobbling his last piece of cake.

"Do you think there's no hair remaining in my head?" Jackal asked after shaving his head.

"Yes, no hair remained." Marui replied as he examined Jackal's bald head.

"They're really weird." Momo whispered to Ryoma.

"Kirihara, are you going to be rough and violent in this audition?" Fuji asked a silly question.

"No." Kirihara rubbed his head and smiled. "That's not going to happen, or else they'll drive me out."

"That's nice."

"Maybe The Three Demons will emerge in this audition. I'm a bit nervous."

"Three Demons?"

"Yes, Yukimura, Yanagi and Sanada." Kirihara laughed.

"Don't think that it will happen. Do your best and you will emerge in this audition."

"You're right. I should think positively. Good luck to you and me."

"Thanks."

Niou and Yagyuu were just listening to their teammates' conversation with rival school, Seigaku.

'I guess we have to go." Yukimura bade goodbye to Tezuka. "See you soon."

"See you. Good luck."

"Good luck to you and your teammates." Sanada reminded Tezuka and pushed Yukimura's wheelchair.

The Rikkai dai regulars walked off. Oishi repressed a sigh after having a good conversation with another rival school.

"My doubt was correct. Rikkai Dai is here. They traveled all the way from Kanagawa just to join this audition."

"Another familiar faces." Momo uttered.

"You're right Momo-kun. They're so many hopefuls here and some of them are familiar faces especially those guys from rival schools."

"They really tried their luck here." Tezuka said.

'Well, good luck to them and also to us." Fuji remarked showing his cerulean blue eyes.

The auditions were about to start and the first guy to audition was Atobe. He was confident about this audition and entered the audition room confidently leaving Kabaji outside the room. Atobe was starting his audition.

* * *

**AN: **End of part 3! Thanks for the oh-so-good reviews! You guys really brightened up my day. I just invented the pop groups that will be featured in this fanfic. Hope you like this part…

Part 4 is in the making and it will feature each character's performance in their audition. It includes those guys from Hyoutei, Rikkai Dai, Jyousei Shounan, St. Rudolph, Yamabuki, Rokkaku and Fudomine.

Just wait for it… Thanks again for the reviews, because of that, I'm really inspired to update this fanfic.

See you guys.


End file.
